Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are typically small objects that can be attached to or incorporated into a product. An RFID tag contains an antenna to enable it to receive and respond to radio-frequency queries from an RFID tranciever. The RFID tags are used in a host of industries for purposes such as inventory control, security, personal identification and the like.
The RFID tags can be passive or active. Active devices have their own power supply. Passive devices rely on energization from the RFID tranciever. Passive and active RFID tags can use integrated circuit chips to modulate the identification response.
The construction of RFID units can consist of the attachment of a chip module to a substrate with an antenna unit. The chip module is typically attached to the substrate with an electrically conductive adhesive and then the combined unit can be further processed after the adhesive sets.